Tango and Snow
by Svenja The Strange
Summary: It's getting late and Tony and Ziva are still working. Pretty fluffy Oneshot.....


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, though I'd really like to own Tony….Ah well, we all know lifes not fair……

Summary: I'ts getting late and Tony and Ziva are still working.…. Pretty fluffy Oneshot. Tiva all the way!

Tony DiNozzo took a short glance on his watch and sighed sleepily, streching his arms and yawning broadly. He scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't concentrate anymore. He had been working on this report for hours now and there was still a lot to do, but it was getting already quite late and his eyes itched with tiredness. At least he was not alone. Ziva too, had to finish her report tonight and though she was always teasing him, he liked her company a lot. Of course he'd never admit it.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked, her voice sounding drowsy.

"Almost twelve!" Tony answered, yawning again. Then, " I hate paperwork!"

"Me too!"

"And I'm not nearly done!"

"Me neither…"

Tony sighed. "This Friday sucks!"

"You can say that again!"

They went silent. Ziva pushed the keyboard of her computer away and put her head on her desk grumbling something about giving her eyes a short break, while Tony decided that taking a walk around the office would probably help. He got up and strolled over to the window. It was a clear, icy cold decembernight and through a hole in the cloud cover he could see the stars twinkling brightly in the black sky. When he had left for work this morning the smell of snow had been in the air.

"Do you think we'll have snow tonight?" He asked looking up into the sky.

From Zivas direction came nothing but a grunt and a faint "dunno".

Tony shrugged, after some time he said "I'll better get us some coffee! If we don't hand in this report tomorrow, Gibs'll probably kill us!" Ziva didn't answer.

"Ziva?" Still no answer. "Sweetcheeks?"

As Tony went over to her he had to smile. She had actually fallen asleep on her desk, her arms folded under her head. Her white cheek was resting on her hand and a strand of dark hair had fallen into her face. She was breathing audiable.

Tonys heart was suddenly beating a lot faster. The way she was lying there, just sleeping peacefuly…..

They were always bantering a lot, and though neither of them really meant any harm by it, things could get pretty insulting between the two of them sometimes. He wondered why she could not be like this more often. Just calm and sweet… _Like an angel _Tony thought, and cursed himself the next moment for thinking about her like this. _You're working with her _he thought, but it was too late. He raised his hand and very softly, he pushed the hair from her face, his fingertips touching her cheek only very lightly. A swarm of butterflys seemed to practice loopings in his stomach at this touch and so he ran his forefinger down her cheek slowly. Ziva stirred in her sleep, her lips twisted into a smile and she sighed deeply. Tony just stared at her. He was determined to go and get the coffee, but his finger was resting on her cheek, by and by followed by the other four of his right hand. He noticed that he was shaking slightly as his thumb ran gently over her lower lip.

He was actually so caught by her beauty that it took him a few secnds to realize that her eyelids were trembling slightly, as though she was about to open them every moment. He pulled away hastily. Zivas eyes opened and she stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You fell asleep!" he said, desperately trying to save the situation by seeming as cool as always. "I was just telling you that I'd get some coffee, when I noticed that…… I'll get the coffee!" he said and left the room with big, hasty steps.

Ziva stared after him, hearing her heart puonding in her ears. She had just dreamed that Tony DiNozzo had been stroking her cheek with his fingers and it had felt amazingly good.

She sat up in her chair and sighed deeply hoping this would help, but the tickling feeling wouldn't go away. It had started while dreaming, when Tony had first touched her cheek. And then waking, seeing him so close to her the tickly feeling had spread all over her body.

_Stop, _she though, but it didn't. It was the same way she had felt some weeks ago, being locked in a container with him. When the bad guys had started shooting, they had been sitting behind a huge box filled with Bollywood films. Tony had put his arm around her protectivley. She could still remember his smell, and the feeling of his subbly chin on her forehead as he pushed her head down to shield her from the bullets…..

_Stop now!_ She thought again. _Tony is a ladykiller. You're not going to be his next victim…. That's exactly what he wants. And besides, what would become of your working relationship then?_

Ziva turned on the radio next to her to help her to get the thought of Tony running his thumb over her lips softly out of her head.

The Pixies were asking _Where is my mind? _And Ziva couldn't help to wonder where hers had gone. She had felt attracted to Tony the first moment she had seen him, but had also known that being with him would mean breaking the rules and upsetting Gibbs, wich was a very bad thing to do. A very, very bad thing. Besides that, when she had started to get to know Dinozzo better she had realized that he wasn't the kind of guy for a serious realtionship. But the way he had looked her in the eyes just minutes ago…..

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground……Where is my mind? _The Pixies were still asking.

Tony returned, the coffee in his hands. _Where is my mind? Where is my mind?_

"Music…." He said airily and handed her a coffee, smiling sweetly. Their fingers touched lightly. _Where is your mind, Ziva David?_ She asked herself as she got up from her chair, crossed the room and sat down on the stairs far away from Tony. He followed and sat down right next to her. They drank their coffee silently. He smelled so good….. The song changed. Now Rihanna was calling out for help. _SOS….._Who was responsible for the song selection of this radio station?

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's Al Pacino night on tv today, you know? I already missed "The Devil's Advocate" and "The Godfather - Part I" he said gruffily. "Did I mention this Friday really sucks?"

"You did, and you're not wrong about that!" she relpied. Then she grinned.

"What?" Tony asked, seeing her smile.

"So, our great skirtchaser DiNozzo didn't have a date tonight? Come on, it's Friday and you were seriously planning to stay at home to watch tv?"

Tony snorted unbelievingly.

"Obviously you've never seen "The Godfather"! I would cancel a date with Cindy Crawfordt for that!" he said dreamily. " I'd burn in hell, to make sure that my children are safe!" he added, mimicing a rough deep voice, blowing out the smoke of an imaginary cigarette. They both chuckled.

"What about you?" DiNozzo suddenly asked, a charmingly suggestive smile on his face.

"I kind of had one…." Ziva siad hesitatingly.

"You _kind of_ had one?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Well, I was asked out by this guy who's living in the appartment next to me, but I knew I would have to work, so I turned him dow." She shrugged idifferently.

They were silent for a few seconds, then Tony asked:

"And if you hadn't had to finish the report? Would you have accepted?"

"But I do have to finish my report!" Ziva said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"But if you hadn't?" he repeated.

"Well, I do!" She was kind of enyoing this. He really seemed to worry about her dating habbits.

"Ah, just forget it!" He said, sipping his coffee grumpily.

"I don't think I would have." She finally replied. "You know, he asked me out for some tango dancing, but I think he was just doing it because he knew I'd say no. He doesn't seem like the tango kind of guy……… He's a surgeon!" She added as casual as possible.

Looking at each other they both had to grin, then they were silent for a long time. Tony was watching the clouds outside again wich gave Ziva the time to eye his features more closely.

His green eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the lamps on their desks. He had really beatuful eyes….. The radio was playing _Fall at your Feet_ by james Blunt now and she was singing along mutely, while she follwed the line of his handsome square jaw with her eyes.

"You know," DiNozzo suddenly said, turning towards her "I'm a pretty good dancer!" And before she could answer to that, he had jumped up from his seat on the stairs next to her and reached the radio, looking for another radiostaion. It cracked an swoshed and finally the sound of tango music filled the room.

"Ha! Argentinian Tango on radio frequency 107!" He said grinning happily. He turned the volume up and held out his hand. "May I, senorita?"

She hesitated for a moment, because she knew exactly that she shouldn't do this. Tony was showing off all the time, bragging about getting all the girls, but Ziva knew quite well that he could be extremely charming. Especially when on the dance floor. _Don't do this!_ The reasonable voice in her head said, but she decided to ignore it, when she saw that ravishing DiNozzo-smile on his face. _Where is my mind?_ Asked the reasonable voice once more, but she had already gotten up and once her hand had touched his, there was no turning back.

He pulled her close with an aprubt movement placing his left hand on a lower part of her back, pressing her against him softly. They stared ecah other in the eyes.

They danced in step. Tony was leading her trough the room. He was a brilliant dnacer.

Soon they grew more comfortable and Tony tried some more difficult steps. She could definitly keep up, so he wihrled her around and she held tighter and tighter to him.

His lips were directly next to her ear.

"Tango is passion!" he whispered grinning and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Ziva swung one leg around his hip. He made a few steps backwards, pulling her with him. The song ended apruptly and he pulled her in his arms just in time. Their faces were now only inches apart.

Tony couldn't believe it. His whole body was electrified. He had never been this close to Ziva. She just stared at him with her dark eyes, breathing heavily because of their passionate dance.

She semllt like perfume and a bit but not unpleasantly like sweat.

_Oh, god!_ He thought as he realized all he wanted to do was to kiss her lips and run his hands through her dark hair at once. _What has this girl done to me? Perhaps tango wasn't such a good idea after all. What was it the Pixies were just singing? Where is my mind?_

He knew he could not have her that close to him any longer without kissing her, so he loosened the grip and took a few steps back. _Where is my mind?_

"Look," he said and pointed to the window, trying to change the subject. "Snow!"

Ziva turned around, trying not to sound too disappointed when she said.

"Hey, so you were right!"

They both went over to the window, watching the white snowflakes fall down from the clouds.

"I really like snow!" Tony said.

"Hm, me too!" Ziva replied.

They were close again, looking at each other again now. _Where is my mind?_ A voice in Tonys head asked. _To hell with my mind!_ He thought and leaned forward slowly just as Ziva was wishing her reasonable voice to hell and did the same thing.

Closer and closer came their faces until their lips finally touched lightly. They only scuffed and they were both about to lean in to kiss, when the lights went on and the sound of a door slamming made them back away from each other aprubtly.

"Hey guys!" McGee said, teeth chattering. "It's freezing outside!"

"McGee!" Ziva shriekd with a high pitched voice revealing her nervousness.

"What are you doing here, Probie?" Tony asked, a bit to harsh perhaps.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come over to get some of my paperwork!" he said, going through piles of paper on his desk, then looking up suspuciously "What were _you_ doing here, anyway?"

"Just working!"

"Having a small break!" Ziva and Tony said at once. McGee frowned.

"Well," Tony saved the situation. "We were working, and now we're having a break before we start finishing work!"

McGee did not seem comepletly convinced and continued to glance over to them from time to time while gathering his paper.

"So, what were we just talking about?" Tony asked in a talkative tone.

"That we like snow!"

"Yeah, snow's great!"

They sighed

"So, I'd better go back to work if I want to finish this report tonight!" said Ziva.

"Um… Right!" Tony agreed. They sat back down at their desks and started typing. McGee left with a short "See you!" and Tony called a sarcastic "Goodnight, bambino" after him.

He glanced over at Ziva who was working concentratedly again. The moment was lost.

If McGee hadn't come in…… he had already touched her lips with his. That will probably keep me from sleeping the next thousands of years he thought and unconciously his tounge ran over his lips, remembering Zivas taste. 

Ziva pretended to work concentratedly, but she had his smell still in her nose and the gentle touch of his lips was still burning on hers. Yet, the moment was somehow lost. McGee bursting in had taken both of them back into reality.

_I nearly kissed him!_ She thought, glancing over at him from behind her screen. He was looking strikingly handsom, running his tounge over his lips in concentration.

Ziva sighed. There would be another possibility, another time that they were going to be alone, perhaps then……. She shook off the thought. _To work now!_ She told herself, and sighing again, she forced herself to draw her thoughts away from Tony and concentrated on her work.


End file.
